


Keep me warm

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [18]
Category: Unrelated - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fondling, Outdoor Sex, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold brings you and your crush, Oakley close together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me warm

 

“Alright! Fill the van, students! The ones that don’t fit don’t go!”

I look up from my phone, having just entered the Rec as a group of students ran towards the door near me. A hand wrapped around my wrist as I was yanked outside into the cold seconds from the approaching group. I ran as I look up to Oakley as we get to the center’s van.

“What the hell. Oakley?”

“There’s 25 other students on center, half the rooms are cold and everyone’s being eyed like a hawk because they’re off trying to fuck. We need a change of scenery before we die of boredom. During break, I’m getting off center as much as possible.”

“Sounds like getting off is something natural to you.”

A sea of laughter came from behind us as students rushed to the van. As soon as the locked clicked open, Oakley had thrown the door open and pulled me into the middle seat with him. I had panicked and hopped over to the back seat, only for Oakley to follow as the van filled.

I was pressed between the seat and Oakley as the RA looked into the cramped van and shook her head.

“So, no family this season?”

“No. I wanted to be by myself, it’s complicated.”

“Don’t worry,” said Oakley as he smoothly placed his arm around the back of my seat, “I”ll be sure to keep you warm.”

“Oi! Why isn’t the van heading out yet?!”

The RA had ignored the student’s question as she looked to us.

“I’m not doing anything until one of you gets out. There’s too many. You all know the rules.”

I almost raised my hand to get out until Oakley pulled it down and twined his cold fingers with mine as he placed it at his hip. He was really serious?

“What are you doing? Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Nope, do you? I always enjoy competition,” he whispers as he leaned close to me.

My heart pounded in my chest as the thought of Oakley, cute and horny Oakley had a thing for me. He winked, confirming my suspicions and it broke all hell on the inside.

“I can’t stay in this van with you for an hour.”

“Why? Afraid you won’t be behave yourself?”

“Yes,” I answer honestly.

I had known him for a few months as a friend but most of the time, I would get myself off from his smile alone. I opened my mouth to surrender my seat until Oakley turned my face to him and kissed my lips. I was still, filled with warmth as he moaned silently into the kiss. The door slammed, taking me from my thought as the RA started up the van.

“No sucking each other’s faces, no loving, no unzipped pants, kids and I may just get you guys hot cocoa on the way back.”

I tried to look to see who got out but I turned away from the inside of the van so I wouldn’t met Oakley’s eyes. I knew I was blushing but the settling night was hiding well for me. I could feel Oakley’s gaze burning into me, it was frightening and thrilling all the same. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the hand that was holding my hand, now was resting at my shoulder as he pulled himself closer. By the time I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder, the back of the van was sweltering as the others complained about the cold.

Oakley had pulled his coat off as our van turned onto the Boulevard of Christmas lights. I could feel Oakley lean forward as he kissed my jaw.

“Stop crowding! I don’t want to crash!”

The RA was distracted with the other to realize what was about to happen in the back seat. I myself was enjoying the Christmas lights as Oakley’s hand had found itself at the top of my thigh. He leaned closer as his mouth moved up to my ear.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing but I already knew when he pushed me into the side of the van, mostly in the guise of trying to get a better look at the lights. The van was pitch dark with the exception of the Christmas lights filling the inside of the van with blinding lights.

Oakley slid across the seat and wrapped his arm under me, pulling me back to him as he grinded himself into the small of my back.

“What are you doing,” I whispered feeling thrilled from the idea of being caught doing something naughty in the back seat.

“I’m not sure about you but I don’t think I can behave myself after all this time,” he says hushed as he moves away a bit before the RA catches him so close to me. The guy that was seated next to Oakley had pulled another one of the girls onto his lap, giving us complete unknown privacy in the back seat. He moved close again as soon as the path to the rear view mirror was blocked. He moved so quickly as he pulled me back and yanked down the side of my jacket as he left hot kissed at the side of my sweating neck.

Out of pure instinct, I reached behind me and grabbed the first of his jeans as he moaned into my skin. His hand had then wondered to the front of my jeans, pressing to the inner seem as I could feel his strong fingers. I looked over my shoulder to him as his face slowly turned to me. He had been biting his lip so he could stay silent. I locked eyes with him as I tightened my grip on his cock through his jeans.

We were seconds away from being written up before the van swerved. We were thrown back to the seat as most of the van filled with “fuck.”

“Shit!”

The RA had blared the horn as she shouted to the kids that had been running in the road ahead of us. When the brakes had slammed, Oakley and I were thrown to the seat. He’d landed on his back and I had landed square on his back. Everyone was too busy trying to get ahold of themselves that I leaned forward and kissed Oakley’s kips a single time. He cradled my head, holding me to him as I pressed myself into his hardening cock.

“Everyone okay?”

I smiled, moving back to my seat with Oakley closed behind me as everyone returned to their seats. We sat in silence for the rest of the night as Oakley held my hand. The RA decided to cut the evening short and got hot chocolate for the seven of us. Most of the van was falling asleep as I turned to Oakley. He had finished his hot cocoa within a few slips while I had been nursing mine. It sat in the cup holder next to me as I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to fall asleep but that was when I felt it.

I blushed feeling Oakley harden worse through his jeans as I flipped my hand and rubbed at his cock just for fun. I didn’t think it would hurt. He stirred, wrapping an arm at my waist.

“You really are trouble, aren’t you?”

He snaked his hand under my jacket and shirt as his hand formed around the front of my bra. Kept my eyes closed to not seem obvious to the driver. He pulled the cup down and slowly traced my nipple with his finger. The heat in the van had made it to the front and was turned off, leaving the back seat cold again with the evidence now under Oakley’s active thumb. I pressed my legs together, feeling a warmth pool as he give me a flick.

The van hit a sharp turn back onto center as the other people in the van started to wake. I moved away from Oakley and grabbed my drink. The van had pulled back to the Rec as they shuffled back to the pool tables and the waiting tvs and warmth. I was the last out of the van as Oakley stopped me. He was so close to lighting his cigarette as he tossed it back in his box. He waved over his shoulder to his buddies, not wanting to look to roaches as snow began to fall.

As soon as they turned their heads to the ground, Oakley pulled me behind the games shed and pressed me hard into the metal of the Rec. In the darkness, I could make out the side of his face as it inched closer to mine.

“We probably shouldn’t do this here.”

“Why not? This is as much privacy as we’d get and you were about to rip off my clothes in the van. Don’t tell me you’re about to get shy now, Oakley.”

I could hear a faint chuckle before his body weight pinned me more as his lips crashed to mine. I moaned into his lips as he began to pull away. He licked his lips as they turned into a devilish grin.

“I’ve always wanted to know what your lip gloss tasted like.”

“Pink lemonade. Did you want some more?”

I stood on my toes, pulling him in again as his hands wandered in to the front of my shirt, exposing me to the cold as he fiddled with my jean closures. He grabbed one of the folding chairs leaning to the shed. It creaked as he placed it closely near the wall and sat on the edge, stretching himself as he pointed for me to come forward.

“How much time do you think we have?”

“About half an hour.”

He unbuttoned his pants as he reached out for me. I climbed on his lap and pushed my hand down the front of his pants. He moaned as I flipped him out the front of his jeans. He was practically throbbing in my hand as he pressed his own down my pants. I held onto him as I grinded on his hand.

First, he teased my lips with the edge of his fingertips with a smile to him. I rocked my hips as he moved up to my clit, making me jump as he held me down. I wanted him so badly, I didn’t care if the snow was starting to pick up.

“I need you now.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, love.”

He pushed me from his lap and worked my pants down enough. I heard the rip of a foil condom as he worked it on himself in a flash. I braced the wall as his fingers wrapped around my hips, guiding me down to his lap again. He traced my lips, drawing a moan from me as I tried to move myself but I wasn’t moving an inch until he wanted.

“How bad do you want me?”

“Enough to walk away and piss you off…”

“Good,” he hissed as he slammed me down to his lap.

I threw my head back and gasped at the side of him as his nails dug into my skin. I rocked my hip as he worked his cock into me. Oakley braced the ground as I held myself up by the wall. He had worked his legs under mine, trapping me as my pants inched down my legs with each of his thrusts. I felt months of sexual frustration clip away slowly as he sharpened his thrusts. I leaned forward, feeling a thrill jolt as his hands wandered up my shirt again but pulling the material up.

The cold wasn’t bothering as he rolled my nipples between his fingers. He pulled me back by my hair as his other hand traveled back to my clit.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” he moaned, “I want to feel you come for me.”

I arched into his hand, wanting to stay but jumping at the sound of the Rec door thudding against the wall. The coil in my stomach tightened as he pulled the shirt from my neck and sank his teeth into my skin, sucking harshly as I whimpered. I was ensnared in him as he lifted us from the seat and fucked me into the wall. I grabbed the metal and hung on for dear life as I felt him twitch inside of me.

I gasped as my whole body contorted in his grasp. I pressed my head into my arms as he pounded harder, stopping as he body collided with mine. His arm held me close, pulling me away from the cold metal as he pulled out and fixed himself back into his jeans. I looked up to the sky as I buttoned my pants again.

I knew we were going to be late getting back to the dorms if we didn’t leave. I would say I almost felt bad about leaving him behind as I snuck back into view. I felt myself being jerked back as Oakley enveloped me in his arms. He turned me and held my chin up as he drew me in for a kiss. I molded to his chest and deepened the kiss as the last wave of students clamored from the darkening Rec.

They whooped and hollered in our direction as we looked over our shoulder. I blushed as Oakley turn me around and grabbed at my breasts playfully for everyone to see including the RA.

“Hey! You two better knock it off or I’m writing you up!”

I swatted at Oakley’s shoulder and pulled him along towards the dorms. He stopped me at the dorm doors, pulling me to the wall with him.

“Dude, we’re gonna be late.”

“Meet me after roll call on the smoke porch.”

“I don’t smoke.”

“But I do, it will give us another half hour.”

I smile biting my lips as he wraps an arm around my back.

“Just a half hour?”

“They doing a shopping trip tomorrow, come with me.”

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“That way I can take you on a breakfast date. Maybe act like a regular couple.”

Oh, shit.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Yes, I am. Maybe we can walk around and shop for Christmas.”

I could almost see us now, me trying on a dress and me sneaking him in as he pulls it off with his teeth.

“I’ll think about it.”

“What?”

“If you haven’t looked outside, there’s a chance we’ll be snowed in.”

“Still, we’ll have the smoke porch.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in half an hour.”

I kiss him one final time as we go inside and head for our sides of the dorms. He stops me and bends down to my ear.

“You’d better not be wearing panties when you get outside.”

I blushed and bit my lips, not looking back to a chuckling Oakley as I answered my RA when she called my name.


End file.
